Drillimation Online Rules of Conduct
The Drillimation Online Rules of Conduct is a series of rules created by the Drillimation Studios Online Administration team. They are designed to keep all users safe. As of today, the Rules of Conduct's layout on Drillimation wikis has always been like this: ---- This is the official rules on the . All rules listed are in effect and apply to all ranks on the wiki. These are the rules that apply to the wiki, forums, and chat. Users who violate one or more policies stated will result in a kick or ban. If a rule here needs to be changed, discuss this with an administrator, because Drillimation Studios has the right to do so. Using a sockpuppet (also known as an alt or alternate account) to evade punishment such as a ban or chat mute is strictly prohibited. If you are caught doing this, your main account's ban will be extended and the sockpuppet will be permanently banned. Respect all administrators and bureaucrats All decisions made by the administration team are considered final. Please do not argue with a judgement made by one of our staff members. If you feel an administrator or bureaucrat is being abusive, please contact Wikia (if the abusive user is a bureaucrat) or the administration team on the report page or message them privately. We may remove or lock threads of which the sole purpose is to publicly complain, shame, or rage about staff members. These issues should be dealt with on the report page, and not publicly on the forums. Advertising is not permitted Advertising other wikis on the or Forums will result in a ban from the wiki altogether. This includes sharing an IP or Website/Domain (other than that of Drillimation) in public chat, messaging system, pages, etc. Advertising your wiki name, inviting, or publicly offering any user to join your wiki is allowed in public chat. But if you spam it or annoy other users it will result in a mute so please, if an admin asks you to stop, listen to them. All guild-related promotions, offers, announcements, etc, should be done on the ‘Advertisements’ board on the forums to avoid complains. Announcing anything that relates to a party for wikis is allowed, though please do not break the rules of Spam & Capital Letters. Buying and Selling Wikia Accounts If you choose to buy a Wikia account from someone else (a practice that we do not recommend), please note that if you find it is banned from the wiki, it is NOT our responsibility to unban it. That account had a history before it came into your ownership, and it stays with the account. To protect the users of this network, we also do NOT allow the sale (or advertising of) Wikia accounts on the or Forums. This is because selling Wikia accounts is a commonly used avenue for scammers. Not allowing these sales is the best way for us to protect the users of our wiki. Do not Impersonate or “Pretend to be Someone” Impersonating is a serious offense on the , as we do not take this lightly. If you witness someone impersonating a moderator or admin/bureaucrat, please make a report as soon as possible. Impersonating to be staff on the forums is not allowed, please do not troll someone to think you are able to do something that you can’t. You can recognise staff members by looking at their tags on their mastheads: *Rollbacks have the ROLLBACK prefix, *Moderators have the MODERATOR prefix, *Administrators have an ADMIN prefix, *Bureaucrats have a BUREAUCRAT prefix. Do not Spam or Vandalize Anything on the Wiki Spam and vandalism of any type is not permitted. The minimal requirement for it to be classified as spam includes, but is not restricted to, the posting of same or similar messages consecutively, a repetitive number of times within the space of a few or more seconds. Vandalizing is any act of making any edits that damage . Messages comprising of all or a large amount of caps is also considered spam. Spam on the Forums will not be tolerated, spamming posts or threads will either get you suspended or banned from the forums. No Rude or Inappropriate Language or Content Please be mindful of others when speaking in chat or adding content, as many of our users here are young. Profane language (swearing) is not allowed. This also includes the naming of pages you create. Profane or offensive content in your masthead will not be tolerated. Use of Profane Language on the forums will cause said post/thread to either be edited to something cleaner, or for the entire post to be deleted. This also includes posting links to inappropriate content (e.g. adult content). As mentioned before, we do have young users on the wiki, and they should not be exposed to such content. Respect All Users RAU - Respect All Users, we are all humanoids and we all like the . Please be respectful and kind to others while playing games, or even lounging in lobbies. Forum respect will be enforced, do not write something that will be considered rude, it does hurt someone’s feelings in the end. Discrimination of any kind is not tolerated and will result in a ban. We will NOT allow the following: *Racism *Sexism *Ageism *Remarks about Disabilities *Religion *Or any other kinds of Discrimination Messages may only be typed in English or Japanese, because they might not speak your language. All chat rules are affecting both languages. Breaking the chat rules in different languages will still lead into punishment. Respect YouTubers We always look towards YouTubers as public figures, and we know that many of them often use the wiki, and some of them are our friends as well. Therefore, we should treat them nicely and let them play on even grounds just like any normal user. We do not ask you to stop playing with/against them, but try to not discourage them from playing by constantly putting a target on YouTubers and defeating them as a guild or as a group (note that many of these people aren’t professionals). It is also worth noting that the publicity of the wiki depends on the content being streamed/uploaded by them, and constantly trying to crush them competitively as a guild will discourage them from streaming or uploading further content on the server. Aside from benefiting the network, treating the YouTuber or streamer fairly will also benefit you, as shoutouts or stream coverage can be dedicated towards you and your guild in a positive manner (win-win!). Therefore, help all of us and yourself by treating the YouTubers and streamers fairly and not try to constantly targeting and defeating them as a guild. Keep in mind that constant attempts to target, competitively defeat, and discourage YouTubers/streamers from playing as a guild may be reported and can result in bans and a varying amount of kudos removed from the guild, depending on the severity of the situation. Offensive Usernames and Avatars are not Permitted Avatars that are offensive or sexually explicit are not permitted on the . Anyone using an avatar of such nature will be warned at first sight, but further consequences may follow if use of the avatar is continued. Usernames that could be considered offensive like, sexual topics, profanity or distasteful are forbidden. If you don't follow that rule you will be permanently banned from the wiki. Please don't forget that we want a wiki that is family friendly. No Cheating or Exploiting on the Wiki Keep in mind using hacks on Wikia is illegal. This includes: *Using any form of hacks which gives an unfair advantage against other users. *Using any of the disallowed modifications found above. *Exploiting any kind of Bug or Glitch. Report all bugs relating to Wikia .